Currently, a new carrier types (NCT) cell may be configured under a macro cell. The NCT cell may independently complete signaling interaction with a user equipment (UE) without depending on the macro cell. The NCT cell only provides service in a hot spot area within a range, and within this range, if a UE is located in the hot spot area therein, the UE may access the NCT cell to be served; if a UE is not located in the hot spot area, the UE may access the macro cell to be served. However, in the macro cell, only the UE supporting a communications standard corresponding to the NCT cell may be served by the NCT cell, while other UE (i.e. UE not supporting the communications standard corresponding to the NCT cell) cannot access the NCT cell. Similarly, for a picocell and a multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) cell, this condition exists as well, and this type of cell is called as a particular cell below.
For particular cells, some UEs do not support the communications standards of the particular cells and do not need to measure them, while other UEs support the communications standards of the particular cells and need to measure them so as to reselect these cells and to obtain a service. In an existing cell measurement method, a UE uses the same measurement policy regardless of whether the communications standards of the particular cells are supported, thus leading to unnecessary measurement.